A warhead is that part of a bomb, missile, projectile, torpedo, or other munition that contains an explosive charge. In many modern warheads, often it is important to achieve a high energy detonation to provide a maximum destructive effect over a maximum area from the amount of explosive carried by the warhead. Fragmentation explosives generally have a metal casing housing the explosive charge. When the explosive is detonated, the casing breaks into many small fragments, which detonation of the explosive thrusts outward at high speed with destructive effect. The higher the velocity of the fragments, the more intensely and more widespread those effects are felt.